scottys fights and unbelavable events
by jaspers little punk-rocker
Summary: a collection of one-shots. this is taken from my story bellas little sister. Scotty Swan has a reputation for fighting and doing wired things. so heres some of them.
1. scotty and chipmunk

**I thought id try this out. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty age 12 Gabby ages 13**

**Scotty pov**

I walked into the chorus room for 3rd period. I was already madder than heck. I just went threw hell in 2nd period. People kept making fun of me and Bells. They were saying some really mean and rude things about us. I snapped. So I told them off. And guess who got in trouble. Me. I spent the last half of the period in the principles office. Getting told that I was a bad kid. And hearing them talk about how different Bella and I am. So what im not Bella. Get over it.

So when I walked into class this girl was messing around. She ran into me and I fell down the stairs in the classroom. I felt blood trickle down my face. The fall put this huge gash on my forehead. "Oh! Im so sorry." She said. All I saw was red. So I punched her in the face.

We rolled around on the floor. Punching and kicking everything we could reach. It took 10 minutes for them to break us apart.

At the office we sat 3 chairs apart. I kept feeling her eyes on me. "You're a good fighter. Ive never meet anyone that can beet me in a fight." She said to me like I cared. "Same here I said trying to calm down. "Im gabby. Gabby Vega." She held out her hand to me. I thought about that. I don't really have any girl friends. Pretty much all the girls here think im a freak. "Im Scotty. Scotty Swan." I said shaking her hand.

Then Bella ran into the room. "Scotty it's only the 2nd week of school and you get in a fight." She said to me. I just shrugged my shoulder. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat next to me in a chair. Gabby and I started talking. We realized we had a lot in common.

We like the same music, books, and movies. And like me she's known how to fight since she was 6. I noticed she was short and chubby. Her face was round with big cheeks. "You know you look a lot like a chipmunk." I told her when our parents came to get us.

Little did we know at the time. That a great friendship was forming. Id introduces her to the boys and we'd have a blast. Looking at us now you'd never think we met through a fight with each other. Scotty and Chipmunk. Who would have guessed.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	2. scotty fights Rick

**Scotty pov**

**Scotty age 14**

We were all hanging out in the front yard. When Steroids drove up in his red truck. "Scotty don't shoot the messenger." He said walking towards me. I was lying on Jordan's car trunk with my feet on the top of the car. "I really hate when you start a sentence like that steroids." I said. "Rick's cheating on you." I rolled off the car. "WHAT?!" He jumped back a step.

"I went by Abby's diner and saw him making out with a cheerleader." Steroids said. _Bella I know I promised no more fights but this is an exception. _I thought to myself. I think Steroids thought I was gonna hit him because he cringed. Then I kicked the football in the driveway and hit the next-door nabors car windshield. Then I took off down the street and headed towards Abby's diner.

Sure enough I saw Rick sitting in the diner with that skanky little cheerleader bitch. I don't know why but I hate cheerleaders with a passion. I almost went inside but I thought of a better idea. So I went to the back parking lot and saw his green ford ranger.

I walked up to it. Then I took the knife out of my back pocket. I slashed all four tires. Then I keyed his car. I opened the back door and carved my name in his new leather seats. I looked around and saw a Louisville slugger leaning against the brick building. So I took it and bashed the windows in. Then I busted the head and tail lights. When I was done I walked down the street.

As I walked I heard Rick yell "Scotty Swan you little bitch!!" I grind. I looked behind me and saw him walking towards me. Oh shit. He walked up to me and then he punched me. I fell to the ground from the force of his blow. He sat on top of me. I got a few hits in but its kinda hard with a 190 pound guy sitting on you.

That boy was so pissed. He hit me hit after hit. He wouldn't let up. Everything started getting fuzzy. Then I heard breaks squeal and he ran off. Spider and Steroids ran up to me. Steroids was about to take off after him. "Steroids . . . it's . . . its he's . . . not . . . worth it." I managed to gasp out. Then Spider lifted me off the ground and I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital a week later. Chase, Jordan, Aaron, and Chipmunk along with Short-round were there. "Hey she's awake." Short-round said. They all looked at me. I managed a small smile. "Hey how long was I out?" I asked. "You were out for a week Scotty." Chase said to me. I groaned and fell back on the bed. "It might be a good idea to call Bella." Aaron said to me. "Did you tell her?!" I pretty much yelled at him. "After the third day Conner did. Don't kill him. He thought she should know." Chipmunk said to me. "What did she say?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "That you're dead." Short-round told me. "uhh." Then I fell back again. That was the last time I will ever be in the hospital. Or so I thought.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


End file.
